Officially Claimed
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Sequel to Bitemark, can be read alone. The aftermath of the Bitemark incident, and things get a little heated, in more than one way. Smut ahead, you've been warned.


**Here we go, the sequel to Bitemark, but can be read as a standalone I think. I did the M rated thing for the first time, ya know with it being described and shit. Just read. I have it marked where the smut ends and begins, etc. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KNB**

* * *

I sighed as I glanced out of the window. My eyes glancing to the gate out of habit, no one was standing there. I turned my gaze back to the board to give the pretense that I was paying attention, but really I wasn't.

It had been a week since the bitemark incident. I hadn't seen Akashi or the senior. The latter I didn't particularly care about not seeing. While it was true that I only saw Akashi once or twice a week, he still contacts me every day to make sure that I was alive and not taken hostage by rouge yakuza. I was still trying to figure out why the last one was a legitimate concern.

But I hadn't received a single word from him. I was a little worried for his safety and our relationship. If he hadn't believed me that time at the train station, this would be the perfect time to end this.

_Not like we saw each other enough to make it work. _I thought bitterly, as the bell to end the day rang.

Mechanically I picked up my notebook and swung the satchel over my shoulder, unconsciously checking my phone for any new messages. Nothing.

I placed the electronic back in my pocket and headed out of the classroom. This was the day that we didn't have basketball practice, and the normal visitation day between me and Akashi.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I notice someone following me until they slung their arm around my shoulders. I was so startled I dropped my notebook.

In my peripheral vision I recognized the person, but not as someone I knew. I turned out of the grip quickly.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"Saying hello." The upperclassman shrugged.

This time I fully examined the male in front of me. I knew that it was the guy who bit me, you don't forget those faces. He was tall, not taller than Kagami, but for a Japanese person he was. He had dark brown hair that was messily combed to the front, like those boys from the American (or English) bands that have gotten popular over here. He was built like a runner, and I could tell that he probably had never played a serious game of basketball in his life.

"Er…" I said stupidly after I had been staring for a long time.

"I didn't introduce myself last time did I? But I did leave a reminder." He said. He spoke elegantly.

It took me a second to realize that he was referring to the yellowish bruise on my neck. I blushed a tiny bit at the reminder.

"Yoshimura Hayato." The male bowed in respect. "But you may call me Hayato."

_First names? _I asked myself, confused.

"I already know who you are, so it's wonderful to officially make your acquaintance."

I blinked, I was so lost at the moment. All I knew was I didn't like the look that Yoshimura was giving me. It was predatory, though it was different from how Kagami looked when he played basketball. In fact it was similar to how Akashi first looked at me, minus the distain.

I instinctively backed up, giving Yoshimura a chance to step up and cause me to stumble. It was an old fighting trick that I learned from watching movies. My brain barely had time to comprehend that I was in fact falling, before I was grabbed at the upper arms and yanked foreword where my lips met another. I struggled but the gripped only tightened. A tongue was shoved down my throat. I tried to bite at the offending muscle, failing miserably because I was so utterly terrified.

I hadn't had to worry about fighting off creeps before, and every time that I would normally worry was when I was with Akashi.

_Akashi! _I mentally screamed.

It seemed that fate liked me that day, or was trying to make up for the times that it didn't. As suddenly as I was brought into the kiss it was ended. The grip on my upper arms was no longer there to give me back, and I attempted to back petal away before something else happened, tripping over my own feet.

I winced as my bum hit something solid. But curiosity outweighed my temporary pain as I looked up to see what separated me and Yoshimura.

I saw a flash of red and a familiar school uniform. I paled instantly.

_Don't tell me! _I internally screamed though there was no denying that it was a _who _that tore us apart instead of the what.

Akashi stood there in all of his 173cm height, radiating anger. I shrank backwards, never once had I seen Akashi this pissed. Even Yoshimura, who was at least 10cm taller paled and took a step back.

I had to give the guy props though, because he managed to make himself sound like he wasn't too terrified. "Who the hell are you?"

"Akashi Seijuro." Akashi answered briskly.

"That short guy that was the captain of the Generation of Miracles?"

I winced. This guy was practically digging his own grave and there was no way to dig himself out.

"Watch yourself." Akashi growled.

"What are you so worked up over?" Yoshimura asked standing up to his full height. Attempting to _intimidate Akashi Seijuro. _

I guessed that I was right when guessing this guy knew nothing about basketball.

"I am worked up, as you put it, over many things that you've done." Akashi had resumed his calm, but I could feel the malice leaking out.

"What have I done to offend you?" The tone was cocky.

I winced.

"The first thing that you've done was talk back to me. The second, insulting my height. The third was attempting to steal what is mine. The fourth thing was you thinking that you are even worthy of trying to steal what's mine."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "The fifth was daring to cause pain, to even touch, what it mine."

It finally hit me that he was referring to me. Then it occurred that he was calling me a thing. I would've been ticked off if I wasn't so flattered by the underlying meaning of the words.

I translated it to be: _Why the hell are you touching my boyfriend, he's mine and you need to back off before I seriously hurt you. _

Yoshimura must've put two and two together. "He's yours? As if! He totally wants me."

I found myself raising to my feet slowly, so I wouldn't draw the attention of the two alpha males battling for superiority. Akashi was restraining himself, I could tell by how tense he was.

"He practically threw himself on me." Yoshimura smirked. "I'm a good guy, so of course I took good care of him. He's a good lay."

I finished standing up just as Akashi threw the first punch. I heard the contact, I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for the taller male. Though I did have enough common courtesy to stop Akashi before he got too carried away.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, and the red-head spun around quickly poised to strike, but came to when he realized who it was. Or maybe he didn't think that I looked like a threat. I preferred to think the former.

"Kouki?" Akashi asked.

I nodded.

There was a few seconds were the world stopped and nothing else existed but Akashi and I. Then the world caught up, and I fully absorbed the fact that Akashi had just punched a guy, who was still around, and we were off in our own little world. My eyes widened as I saw the fist coming towards the back of Akashi's head.

Using speed that I didn't know I possessed, I pushed Akashi away and took the blow instead. Not really having a solid purchase on the ground I once again fell backwards, wincing at the pain that was radiating from my cheek. Which was quickly swelling. I must've bit my tongue, because I tasted copper in my mouth.

I really was out of it. I was in my own little world of pain, from my cheek and my bum, once again. But after a minute or two I was fully functional. In pain; but aware of the world once again.

Looking around my eyes landed on where Akashi had Yoshimura pinned to a wall by his throat, slowly tightening his grip. The once smirking face was covered in a variety of bruises and cuts.

Akashi had lost his cool. For me. I would've been flattered if I wasn't afraid that Akashi was about to kill someone over something that was stupid.

"Akashi!" I attempted to yell out, glad that my speech wasn't affected by the swelling in my cheek.

Still that didn't seem to calm the emperor down. Thinking fast, knowing that my butt hurt too much for me to actually move at a fast enough pace, without falling on my face, I did something that I had never done before.

"Seijuro!"

Akashi stilled at the use of his first name. I sensed that right now I had the advantage, but I didn't know how long it would last.

"Don't you think he's had enough?"

"No." Akashi snarled.

Yoshimura made a choking sound, as if he was agreeing with me.

"Seijuro, please let him go." I tried again.

I saw him glance back at me, before he shoved the other male roughly into the wall.

"If you _ever _touch Kouki again, I will personally slit your throat. Are we clear?"

"C-crystal." Yoshimura stuttered.

Akashi let this trembling male go, and Yoshimura slid down the wall before taking off. Akashi then turned towards me, I still wasn't off of the ground and the courage that I had to call Akashi by his first name evaporated quickly.

The red-head crossed the distance between us, and kneeled, his knees not touching the ground. Gingerly he lifted his fingers to my bruised cheek; poking and prodding it looking to see what caused a reaction.

"Does it hurt?" His voice was surprisingly kind.

"Not so much anymore." I replied honestly.

He looked away guilty. "I'm sorry."

"EHHH?" I yelped, this was Akashi _apologizing._ I was a little frightened.

"If hadn't let my guard down then you wouldn't be hurt."

"It's not that bad." I attempted to reason with him.

"Still, you took the hit that was meant for me. I truly deserve to be punished." Akashi looked a little sad.

I sighed and leaned forward pressing my lips to his briefly.

"I forgive you."

"I wasn't asking for forgiveness."

I shrugged. "I'm giving it to you anyway."

Akashi stared at me, I couldn't decipher what was in his eyes, and it was something that I had never seen before. Finally he slumped foreword, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You're really too good for me."

I said nothing. I just stayed where I was, awkwardly sprawled on the ground. For once I wasn't trembling or fearful of Akashi embrace. I could tell that at the moment it wasn't Emperor Akashi, but just regular Akashi.

I pulled away, just to see this rare occurrence, I had actually never seen the regular Akashi and I was a little more than fascinated.

He remained in the same position; hiding his face. I glanced around. The area we were at wasn't at all populated, and most students would've already left. Still there was a chance that we would be spotted and I wasn't sure Akashi was fully ready to come out to everyone.

"Hey, do you want to go to my house?"

Akashi looked at me. "I don't think that's a good idea."

I stared at him confused. "But I don't want to walk around with a swollen cheek, and your knuckles are bruised, _people_ might get the wrong idea."

I attempted to stress that I didn't mean any random person on the street, but I meant the Miracles, Kagami, and Kuroko. If any of those people saw there was no telling what was going to happen.

Thankfully Akashi caught what I was trying to do. He stood up, dusting himself off before he outstretched his hand to me. I grabbed it and helped pull myself up. Apparently I didn't bruise my butt as I had thought previously.

"You good?" Akashi asked, looking incredibly concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah. I can walk on my own."

Akashi didn't release my hand, instead he changed the way he was gripping it, threading his fingers through mine.

"Lead the way."

I blushed at the affectionate action. But I managed to get over it enough to begin to lead the other to my house. It wasn't that far from the school, so we ended up walking about fourteen blocks holding hands in broad daylight, I was really happy about the situation.

_Is this what love feels like all of the time? _I wondered, remembering my realization at the train station. Not the most romantic of places to realize it, but I never claimed to be the romantic of the relationship.

We made decent time to my house each of us lost in our thoughts. I pulled out the key, I lived on my own, my parents wanted me to go to a decent high school and this happened to be the best one that they found in my scoring range, but it was across town so they got me my own apartment.

It wasn't anything spectacular, a second floor one bedroom apartment, probably something that wasn't up to Akashi's standards, but it was what I had.

"This is quaint." Were the first words out of his mouth.

"I like the size." I shrugged walking further into my home, having already removed my shoes. Akashi was a step behind me still not letting my hand go.

"You like small places?" Akashi sounded contemplative.

"I like peaceful calming places." I corrected him.

Akashi nodded. I lead him over to the couch, and sat down, only then did he let my hand go. He looked around for something before spotting it. I stared up questioningly.

"Ice for the swelling." He elaborated.

"Ah." Was all I managed to get in before he headed in the general direction of the kitchen.

I had never felt so out of place in my own home. With Akashi I was used to going to fancy expensive places where he fit right in, and I stayed close to him so I didn't make a fool out of myself. I played with my thumbs until I heard his soft footfalls approach.

"You didn't have an ice bag so I had to improvise." Akashi handed me a towel filled with ice cubes.

"It works the same, doesn't it?" I said lightly.

I knew this was out of Akashi's comfort zone, but having him dote on me was nice. When he isn't the Emperor I felt a lot more relaxed, but on the other hand; I liked the protective side of the Emperor.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I got bored. I didn't like to be still for long, and somewhere along the way Akashi had figured that out so we always had something going on. I fidgeted. I wondered how far I could push the caring side of Akashi.

Making up my mind I inhaled a shaky breath.

"Akashi?"

"Hmm? Is the ice not working?" He asked immediately.

"Well it is, but I was wondering if you could kiss my cheek to make it better…" I was blushing so hard I wouldn't be surprised if I had actually melted the ice.

I felt the ice being pushed away from my face, I glanced out of the corner of my eyes, and Akashi was leaning towards me. I blushed even harder. I felt his cool lips meet my heated swollen cheek.

"Better?" He asked.

I mumbled towards the ground. "Maybe one more will to the trick."

He smiled softly and kissed me yet again. When he pulled back I could see a little mischief in his eyes.

_Uh… _I thought stupidly.

"You also have a cut on your lip. Want me to kiss there as well?"

I nodded. He reached up and tilted my head towards him and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I suddenly got a courage boost, and for once I was the one that wanted to deepen the kiss. I licked at Akashi's bottom lip.

He made a choked sound of surprise before he complied, allowing my tongue some time to explore his mouth. I felt his tongue caressing mine, pushing it back into my mouth. His tongue followed my retreat. He was slowly taking charge of this kiss, which I wasn't complaining about.

We pulled back, to catch our breath. Our foreheads were touching, a small strand of saliva briefly connecting us before snapping and disappearing.

I was annoyed by the fact that Akashi looked cool and collected. I wondered if this guy ever lost his composer other than the times when he was angry. I stared into his mismatched eyes, trying to get anything out of them, as usual I couldn't read a thing.

I shifted and tried to resume the kiss, but Akashi apparently had other ideas.

"Kouki don't." He commanded. His tone was strained.

I blinked. "Why not?"

"A male only has so much self-control, especially a hormonally imbalanced teen."

I grinned, so that's why. "I don't care."

"Do you not know what I'm saying?" Akashi's voice was tight.

"I do. I'm already yours, might as well make it official.

_Did I really just say that? _I couldn't believe what I heard said with my voice.

"Where's this confidence coming from?" Akashi had echoed my thoughts.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm finally comfortable with you?"

I didn't mean for it to become a question at the end.

Akashi looked happy at those words. "Really?"

**(( It pretty much begins here!))**

I tried to look impassive but I failed. I had lost all of my confidence as quickly as it came. Akashi took charge, which I was happy about. He pressed his lips to mine, this time a little harder than the initial kiss.

He rubbed my tongue with his, and I moaned. That seemed to encourage him, he slowly started to push me back against the couch. I pulled away from the kiss long enough to voice my complaint.

"Not here."

Akashi knew what I meant and he somehow navigated us off of the couch and got us maneuvered enough that we wouldn't bump anything. He busied himself with nipping and sucking at my neck, apparently he couldn't guide us and kiss me at the same time.

In what seemed like seconds my knees met the edge of my and I was being pushed down once again, this time I couldn't and didn't want to complain. Akashi followed me down, and it occurred to me that he seemed a little too calm for his "first time". I didn't have the ability to protest as my neck was roughly bitten, I yelped more in shock than in pain. I met multicolored eyes, which were just confirming that I was still alright.

Once he was satisfied he pecked my lips again, before returning his attention to my neck. He was licking and sucking at seemingly random places, a few places he licked had me shivering. When that happened it teased the area with a couple more long tongue swiped before moving on.

His hand had crept up underneath my shirt while I was focusing on his mouth. It tugged gently at one of my nipples, before rubbing it until it was hard. He moved his hand to give the other the same attention.

I was receiving too many sensations at once that most of my other senses left my body, I could barely hear the lewd sounds that were tumbling out of my mouth, and my eyesight was hazy with pleasure. I was really only caring about what those hands and mouth were doing.

Akashi slid his hand out from under my shirt. Moving it towards the top button, his other hand was threaded through my hair, while his mouth was still attacking random places on my neck. I had to wonder how he was still capable of doing so many things at once.

I was aware that he had made progress on opening my shirt when there was a sudden draft and I felt the cold air hit my already perked nipples. I moaned loud enough that I heard myself. I was also becoming increasingly aware of the heat pooling in my lower areas, and something hard occasionally rubbing against it; which felt _really _good.

Akashi seemingly lost interest in my neck in favor of exploring my newly exposed chest. One hand ghosted down my side, causing goose bumps in its wake. The hand that was previously threaded in my hair joined its partner in exploring other parts of my chest.

I felt something hot and wet cover one of my nipples and my hands flew from where I had gripped the sheets tightly, they found purchase in the short red locks of my soon to be lover. Who, I finally noticed, was slowly losing his composure.

He bit down, I knew it was going to bruise, before he moved to give the other bud the same treatment. His had was playing with the small trail of hair, occasionally drifting down to right above the waistband of the pants that were currently too tight.

"Akashi!" I wined, wanting him to get the message.

He smirked, and I knew that he did, but I really didn't like that look.

Within seconds my pants were undone and tossed off to a corner of the room without much care. My underwear soon joined them. I moved my hand from the nape of Akashi's neck and tried to undo his buttons.

"N't fair that you get to be the only one dressed." I muttered lustily.

Akashi pulled back enough that I could see what I was doing with his shirt while he worked on his bottoms. Soon enough we were both naked and flushed. Akashi examined me with a critical eye, and I just happened to observe him. He was bigger than I had thought.

Now that we had gotten to this point, he had lost some of his confidence and I had no idea how to proceed. So far he had been the only one giving pleasure, and I wanted to help. Reaching out slowly, so he could react if he wanted to, my hand grasped his manhood.

He hissed in, what was assumed to be, pleasure at the contact. Taking that as permission I slowly slid my hand down his length and back up. When I got to the tip, I ran my thumb over it swiftly before returning to stroking. The next trip I got more daring and sort of twisted my hand, which seemed to be a good thing. Akashi was moaning quietly and panting, so I figured I was doing alright. I increased my pace, doing what I usually did when I jerked myself off.

Akashi grunted "Damn, Kouki. Don't stop!"

I was slowly gaining confidence. I was relieved that Akashi was letting me touch him so intimately. I had feared that he would be the one to do everything when we got to this point. Suddenly Akashi's hand grabbed mine stopping it.

"Not ready to end this yet." He panted.

I released his penis. Akashi let out a small whine. But that cute noise was quickly forgotten when I hot hand grabbed my length instead. I moaned loudly, having never had anyone touch me like this. Akashi started out faster than I did, even daring to grab at my ball sack.

I lost myself in the sensations. Allowing my cognitive thought to take a vacation, because at the moment I just wanted to feel.

I felt myself nearing my climax, and it was approaching quickly.

"I'm going to-"

"Same here." Akashi cut off the rest of my sentence. "Go ahead."

I was amazed that I was able to comprehend by what he meant by that statement, my hand found its way around Akashi's penis. I tried to mirror what he was doing to mine. But as my climax came closer I grew less concerned with how I was doing it.

Somehow Akashi timed so that we orgasmed at the same time. I knew it was his doing, because that would be too weird to be that in-sync after sleeping together only once.

But that had to have been the hardest, and best, orgasm of my short life so far. I practically screamed Akashi's name. His first name. It felt wonderful, despite this stickiness covering my hand which was gross.

_Does this count as my first time? _I sleepily wondered.

**(( Smut ends here!))**

Akashi half fell half laid in the empty spot next to me. He groggily wrapped his arms around me. Before he muttered into my ear.

"Next time, let's do it fully."

I blushed, but before I could respond it looked like he was already asleep. I yawned and followed him in sleep.

* * *

When I woke the next morning I felt a warm presence next to me, and I was sticky. I scrunched up my nose in distaste before I opened my eyes to stare into a pale chest.

I raised my eyes to Akashi's face.

"Good morning Kouki. Did you sleep well?" He greeted me with a kiss.

"Morning." I replied with a yawn.

I still felt boneless from the night before. Akashi, as expected, didn't look like he was at all affected.

"Does your cheek hurt?" He asked.

"No, I had forgotten about it actually." I decided that I was too tired to stay awake, I didn't have to worry about school either because it was closed for improvements. I snuggled into Akashi's chest, finding the warmth more comfortable.

Akashi chuckled, he was probably watching my actions with a knowing smirk.

"Don't you have school today?" I muttered, attempting to sound annoyed.

"Yes, but I can always make up the work easily, or I could just go in late."

I didn't have a reply to that already half asleep again. Instead I just buried myself deeper into my new lover's chest.

I was almost fully asleep when Akashi decided that he wanted to speak again.

"How would you feel about a place on the beach?"

"What?" I bolted straight up. Wondering what in the world brought that sentence out of his mouth.

* * *

**OTL. I can't write endings. So there you have it, my first smut. Yay. Uhm. So I'm a blushing mess, and I'll just go away and hide, yeah? Later! ~IF**


End file.
